Azula and The Clue: Break The Chain
by RoseWriter112
Summary: Azula's Facebook has been shut down, but she doesn't know why. After straightening out the tangled lines of a twisted love triangle, another mystery comes to the front. Azula and The Clue to the rescue! Book two in the "Put it together" triology.
1. Undercover

**A new story! YAY! I'm so so so so sorry that it took so long. I'm glad that I finally got it finished though. I want to thank all my fabby readers, because if it wasn't for you, I might not have gotten this done with my lazy ass. **

**This is dedicated to one of the nicest, kindest, funniest people in the world, Fyre. She's one of my best FFN friends (Besides you, Daisy!) and I hope she loves this. For you, Fyre!**

**And I also want to say that if you haven't read the prequel to this story, Azula and The Clue: The Missing Link, than go read it. You won't understand a crappy thing in this if you don't. Now, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Azula**

**In**

**BREAK THE CHAIN**

**Chapter One**

**Undercover**

"Why would they shut down you're FaceBook account?" Tylee kept asking. "What did you do?"

"I don't think it was her, Tylee." Mai answered.

Azula was deep in thought. "I think it was whoever this _The Chain _person is."

Tylee and Mai were in Azula's room with her, trying to summarize their predicament. Azula's FaceBook was shut down do to improper use and too many reports, and only a few seconds after that she recieved a threatening text about the FaceBook... just enough to make the girls think that it had something to do with the person who sent the text.

"Oh, I _love _solving these mysteries!" Tylee was now saying. "They're so much fun! They make me feel like I'm in a book that _everyone _can read!"

"Well, it's good to know that _someone _feels that way." Azula said absently.

Tylee continued. "Remember when we solved our first mystery?"

"Ugh..." Mai remembered. "The case of the missing crayon box?"

"Everyone insisted that the dog ate them.... but we knew better."

"Enough," Azula looked up. "We _have _to figure out who this is."

Mai nodded. "Do we have any ideas?"

"Certainly not Toph," Tylee's voice was like windchimes. "Since she's facing a year in juvie with daily therapy sessions."

"Better than stuck picking up trash off the side of the road," Mai said, reffering to the assigned punishment for a previous criminal they'd caught in earlier days.

"We have to investigate!" Tylee's grey eyes were livid.

"Du-uh," Mai rolled her eyes. "We know that. But... how?"

Azula spoke now. "We'll have to create a different FaceBook account to do it."

"You mean, like, go undercover?" Tylee questioned skeptically.

Mai nodded. "Something Azula's _too_ good at."

"After that, we'll go collect evidence." Azula continued.

"Yes," Mai said, her face a mask of faux cheer. "Because the guys will be so happy that you dragged them out of the Man Cave."

The Man Cave was a theatre room of the Sozin Mansion, barely used by feminine personel, it's name tells the story of it's inhabitents.

"You're right," Tylee mused. "It's a wonder why men are so attached to TV screens."

"There are sixty in that particular room," Mai pointed out.

---

"Yay!" Tylee squealed. "You've got you undercover account!"

Azula stared at the screen. It read _Welcome, Sela! Let's help you get started with your new account..._

"Good call using one of your dad's wive's names," Mai nodded.

Azula smirked. "Of which he's had eight." She held up her wrist. "I get a bracelet charm for every wife."

"Lucky you!" Tylee marveled over the jewelry.

Azula closed her laptop, tossing it to the side, and getting out of bed. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Mai stood.

"We're going to visit the girl who knows everything about anybody who's anyone," Azula grabbed a jacket, putting it on to cover the healing burns on her arms.

"What?" Tylee cocked one head to the side.

Mai sighed. "She means _who_."

"Song Fyre."

* * *

**YAY! I got it done. Did you like it? I know, kinda short, but there'll be more. For you, Fyre. I hope you like it. REVIEW!**

**~Rosey.**


	2. Know It All

**Azula**

**In**

**BREAK THE CHAIN**

**Chapter Two**

**Know It All**

Azula knocked on Song Fyre's front door. She, Mai, and Tylee had driven all the way out of town to get to her house.

"Who is this 'Song'?" Mai asked. "I'd like to know before I meet her."

Azula rolled her eyes. "She's the daughter of one of my father's wives! Don't you remember?"

"Sorry," Mai shook her head. "They don't really stay around long enough for you to get their names right."

Tylee smiled. "I do. She was the third wife, right?"

"Right." Azula nodded. "I think I was six or seven years old."

Then the door opened. There was a average-height, brunnete, brown-eyed girl standing there. She wore expensive-looking clothes and sported large hoop earrings.

"Azula!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

"I finally visited!" Azula said in her 'your on my good side' tone.

"And right on time, too," Song checked her watch. "We're at the year mark."

Azula nodded, laughing. "Song, these are Mai and Tylee. You remember them, right?"

"Just barely," She said, looking them over. "Come inside."

Song stepped aside so the three girls could come inside the huge house. Inside, the hall was decorated in blue and brown. _This place obviously belongs to a rich person! _Tylee thought, her being pretty wealthy herself.

"So, Azula, what do you need?" Song asked as she led them through the halls.

"I was kinda hoping you could give me a record," Azula answered.

Song laughed. "Of course!"

The twisty turny hall closed up into a staircase, leading the four girls up and up and up. Tylee thought the staircase would never end, until they wound up in a bedroom.

"Oh. My. God!"

The room they had stumbled into was amazing. Wires running everywhere. TVs, computers, and other devices that no one knew existed.

"Just step over all my crap," Song said, and walked over to her bed. It hung from the ceiling on metal chains, safe from all the wires running under it.

"What is this stuff?" Tylee asked.

Song shrugged. "I get bored often. I took up geekism, and it stuck."

"So, like I was saying..." Azula tried to stay out of everything's way.

"Oh, yes!" Song jumped up. "You wanted a record."

"Facebook... my account."

Song nodded and turned her attention to the huge master computer. It's thin screen took up a whole wall, making it look more like a moving painting. Song picked up a remote and started clicking the buttons.

"Cool!" Tylee sank into a chair. "The remote is like a mouse."

Mai looked impressed. "Did you make all of this?"

"Yeah." Song nodded. She clicked the remote a few times, searching google for facebook. After finding it, she somehow hacked the managing account. The shuffled around through things until she searched all active/unactive account under the first name A. Azula, of course, was near the bottom of the list. Song clicked her name, and a bunch of letters and number filled the screen, blurring everything.

"Apparenty you've gotten reported for harrasing several different accounts," Song told her. "Putting up offensive posts, and blackmailing/threatening other accounts. Too many reports, and then your account was down the toilet."

"How could you _read _that?" Tylee asked.

"It's easy once you've been doing it for a while."

Azula smirked. "Song Fyre knows everything."

"Azula," Song turned to her. "I know you wouldn't do any of the things on the list, so what gives?"

"We think her account was hacked and shut down by someone else." Mai informed her.

"We want to figure out who it is." Tylee added.

Song grinned deviously. "A mystery, is it? I can help you with that."

"We know," Azula nodded. "And that's why you're going to."

"Shouldn't we talk to the guys before we make an addition to The Clue?" Tylee questioned.

Azula shrugged. "It's my account. The guys'll have to do whatever the hell I say, anyway. I'm the leader of this crew."

Song nodded. "Azula's always the leader."

"Damn straight."

"Alright, Song Fyre," Mai sighed. "I guess you're in. You up for it?"

Song smiled. "Hell yeah! I _know _we can do this."

"Such a know-it-all." Azula joked.

* * *

**A/N: As you might know, Song Fyre represents one of my best girlies, BlueFryeGirl12347... I made this story for her, so I'd thought I might as well put her in it, too. REVIEW!  
**

**~Rosey :)**


End file.
